gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Clean and Serene...
Clean and Serene… ist die Einleitungsmission von Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. 1. Dialog Die Lost-Gang verlässt ihr Clubhaus. Angus wird im Rollstuhl geschoben. * Terry Thorpe: Vorsicht, Kleiner. * Johnny Klebitz: Kommt, Jungs, los geht’s. * Unbekannt: Alles klar, Mann. * Unbekannt 2: Immer weiter so. Ich schubs dich gleich die Treppe runter. * Johnny: Okay, Leute, kommt ran. Auf geht’s. * Unbekannt: Ich sehe dich, scheiße. Im Hinterhof des Westdyke Memorial Hospitals. * Mr. Roncero: Verstehen Sie das Wort Bewährung? * Billy Grey: Äh ... ja, Sir. * Mr. Roncero: Das heißt, wenn Sie so weitermachen wie bisher, werden Sie eingelocht und dienen Ihrem Zellengenossen fortan als Schlafmatratze. * Billy: Ja, Sir. * Mr. Roncero: Wenn’s nach mir ginge, würden wir gar nicht lange fackeln und du würdest schon lange sitzen. * Chad: Mr. Grey hat große Fortschritte gemacht. Sein Wille zu Gutem ist das Stärkste, das ich je gehört habe. Ich glaube an diesen Mann. * Mr. Roncero: Wollen wir hoffen, dass Sie diesen Glauben nicht bedauern werden. * Chad: Gottes Werke sind unerklärlich. * Mr. Roncero: Unter diesen Umständen scheint Gott aufs Übelste pervers zu sein, aber die Erlösung überlassen ich Ihnen, Mister. Und du, bau keinen Scheiß … * Billy: Ja, Daddy. * Mr. Roncero: Wie bitte? * Billy: Ja, Sir! * Chad: Bedenken Sie, dass das eine Krankheit ist. * Billy: Ich weiß, Chad, ich weiß. Es ist eine Krankheit. Jeden Tag Sitzungen. Ich rufe Sie an, wenn mir danach ist. Beten. Ich bete. Genau genommen bete ich gerade. * Chad: Sie sind sehr eigensinnig. * Billy: War sehr eigensinnig, Chad, war sehr eigensinnig. Ich habe mich verändert. Und wissen Sie was, Chad? Das verdanke ich nur Ihnen. (zur Gang gewandt) Gentlemen, verpissen wir uns hier! * Chad ''(ruft etwas verloren hinterher): Hey, melden Sie sich mal an! 2. Dialog *'Billy': Na los Brüder, bringt mich zurück zur Kirche. *'Johnny': Niemand außer Billy Grey wird beim Dealen hochgenommen, und landet im Wellness-Hotel. *'Billy': Weißt du, John-Boy, es war echt hart. Härter als du glaubst. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was mir lieber wäre, Einzelhaft oder diese verdammte Gruppentherapienummer. *'Johnny': Okay. *'Billy': Entweder geht es in der Dusche rund oder erwachsene Männer liegen sich im Entzug heulend in den Armen, in unserem tollen Wiedereingliederungssystem riecht es eindeutig nach Homosexualität. *'Johnny': Kein Wunder, dass du immer erwischt wirst, Billy. Du kommst nicht davon los. *'Billy': Eins wollen wir doch mal klarstellen: Ich werde erwischt, weil Arschlöcher wie du nicht auf mich aufpassen. *'Johnny': Mach mal halblang. Manchmal muss man auf sich selbst aufpassen, Billy. *'Billy': Okay, ich spare mir die Fragen, bis ich die Gang sehe. Hoffe, du hast auf mein Baby aufgepasst. ''Die Lost fahren vor das Clubhaus. *'Johnny': Da sind wir Kumpel. 3. Dialog Die Bande kommt jubelnd und freudestrahlend herein. *'Billy': Ist schön, wieder bei meinen Brüdern zu sein! *'Terry': Hoo-ha! Stellt sie auf, Motherfucker! *'Brian?': Stell sie auf, mein Bruder … ja, Sir! *'Billy': Johnny, was geht ab? *'Johnny': Nicht viel, Bill. Das Übliche. *'Billy': Ich sehne mich nach 'nem verdammten Drink hier. Einfach einfüllen, Willy Wetbacks. Salut, Motherfucker. *'Jim': Auf feuchte Pussys und trockenen Tequila. *'Billy': Lecker. Also Johnny-Boy, wo ist mein Bike? *'Johnny': Du weißt, wo es ist. *'Billy': Ich stell die Frage anders … wo verdammt noch mal ist mein Bike, und wieso verdammt noch mal hast du es nicht für mich zurückgeholt? *'Johnny': Weil du weißt, wo es ist. *'Billy': Bist du taub? Gib den Whisky her. Bist du taub, verdammt? *'Johnny': Nein. *'Billy': Dann beantworte meine verdammte Frage. Wieso hast du es nicht für mich zurückgeholt, Freund und Bruder? *'Johnny': Nur ein Wort: Geschäfte. Weil ich es dir gesagt habe, als du da drin warst, oder warst du so damit beschäftigt, oberheilig zu spielen, dass du deinen eigenen Bullshit jetzt glaubst? *'Billy': Oh, verzeih mir. Du weißt, ich hatte ein paar schwierige Wochen. *'Brian': Kann ich mir vorstellen, Bill. *'Billy': Schnauze, Brian. Weißt du, vom Heroin runterzukommen, ist hart. Ich glaube, ich habe leichten Gedächtnisschwund. Was für ein Geschäft ist wichtiger, Mister Achtzigerjahre-Yuppie-Superstar, als das Bike deines besten Freundes, wenn er kurz davor steht, für fünfzehn Jahre einzufahren? *'Johnny': Das Geschäft, mit dem man seine Anwaltsrechnungen zahlt. Das Geschäft, das uns das Essen auf den Tisch bringt. Das Geschäft, in dem wir alle stecken, während du auf Erlösung machst. *'Billy': HOL MEIN BIKE! *'Johnny': Was bin ich? Dein verdammter Hund? *'Brian': Ich hab dir gesagt, wir hätten das Bike holen sollen. *'Johnny': DU hast es mir gesagt? Mir gesagt? Du sagst mir einen Scheißdreck, du kleiner Wichser! Hör zu, Billy, die waren angepisst und sie hatten auch Grund dazu. Dein Bike hat dem Mädchen das Bein abgerissen. Deinetwegen liegt Joe Jons Neffe jetzt im Koma. Die Poser haben das Bike behalten. Wir haben das Geld gebraucht. *'Billy': Du hättest Eier gebraucht. Verdammtes Herz. Irgendwas. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mir diese Scheiße anhören muss. *'Brian': Yeah. *'Johnny': Und ich kann nicht glauben, das zu hören, nach allem, was wir für dich getan haben. Wir haben deinen Entzug bezahlt, deine Anwaltsrechnungen, deine Miete, einfach alles. Scheiße, wir haben das für dich geregelt. Wir kriegen das hin, Mann, aber man muss jetzt clever sein. *'Billy': Du hast Recht, du hast Recht, du hast Recht. Weißt du, was ich jetzt mache? Ich renn jetzt gleich raus und kauf mir ein Reihenhaus. Ich nehm 'ne Hypothek auf, dann zahl ich in 'nen Rentenfonds ein oder kauf Wertpapiere. Was zum Teufel, Mann? Clever sein? Sei doch du clever, du verdammter Blödmann, du bist lächerlich. Hast du schon eine Krankenversicherung? *'Jim': Komm schon, Johnny, holen wir einfach sein Bike. Komm schon. *'Johnny' (zu Billy):' Aber auf deine Verantwortung. *'Billy: So ist es immer. Das nennt sich Anführerschaft. Die Scheiße bedeutet was. *'Johnny': Yeah, und deine Scheiße bedeutet viel, Mann. Komm schon. Johnny wendet sich ab zum Gehen *'Billy': Johnny. Warte, komm her. Hör zu, ich bin grad echt etwas gereizt. Du hast die Scheiße mitgekriegt, die ich durchmachen musste, oder? War wirklich frustrierend. Ist mir echt auf den Sack gegangen. Wahnsinn, oder? Okay, also ich bin ein bisschen angefressen und ich war in letzter Zeit manchmal ein Arsch, aber komm schon, Mann. Du und Angus, ihr habt dieses Bike für mich gebaut. Es steht für etwas. *'Johnny': Hast ja Recht, Bruder. Ich werd es dir holen. Und weißt du was? Scheiß auf Frieden und Wohlstand. *'Billy': Scheiß auf Frieden und Wohlstand, mein Bruder. Du bist mein Bruder, Johnny. Immer. *'Johnny': Dann mal los! Mission Ihr sitzt automatisch auf eurem Motorrad, dem Hexer, Billy sitzt hintendrauf. Ihr fahrt los und folgt dem Radar, die ganze Gang begleitet euch und fährt hinterher. Am Clubhaus angekommen, fahrt ihr in den gelben Marker und die nächste Zwischensequenz startet. Während der Fahrt entspinnt sich ein weiterer Dialog. Fehler * In der Anfangssequenz sieht man Niko Bellic die Straße runtergehen. Da The Lost and Damned parallel zu GTA IV spielt, müsste Alderney zu diesem Zeitpunkt des Spiels von Liberty City getrennt sein. Niko hätte Alderney also noch gar nicht erreichen können, da Jason noch lebt und Niko erst lange nach Jasons Tod Zugang zu Alderney hat. Trivia *Man sieht kurz einen Passanten, der gerade einen Wagen stiehlt. Im normalen Spielverlauf geschieht so etwas nie. *Ebenfalls kann man sehen, wie ein Passant mit einer Spraydose ein Graffiti auf eine Wand "malt". Dies ist auch einmalig. Bildergalerie einleitung-01.jpg|''Die Lost MC auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus'' einleitung-02.jpg|''Johnnys Lieblingskommunikation mit anderen Verkehrsteilnehmern'' einleitung-03.jpg|''Da geht doch jeder lieber aus dem Weg'' einleitung-04.jpg|''Nee Süße, keine Zeit für Nutten jetzt'' einleitung-05.jpg|''Er ist und bleibt skeptisch'' einleitung-06.jpg|''Ob Billy wirklich genesen ist?'' einleitung-07.jpg|''Endlich wieder daheim! '' einleitung-08.jpg|''Prost! Hau wech den Scheiß!'' einleitung-09.jpg|''Where the fuck is my bike?'' einleitung-10.jpg|''Billy ist richtig angepisst'' einleitung-11.jpg|''Jim versucht, zu beschwichtigen'' einleitung-12.jpg|''Eine Versöhnung, die nicht lange hält'' Fortsetzung Datei:Annahmestelle-billy.png - Billy Grey (automatisch) → ...Clean and Serene en:Clean and Serene es:Clean and Serene fr:Clean and Serene pl:Clean and Serene Kategorie:The-Lost-and-Damned-Missionen Kategorie:Einleitungsmissionen Kategorie:Billy-Grey-Missionen Kategorie:Spielfehler